A time to look in the sky
by makena617
Summary: A girl by the name of Runa Satu comes to Karakura town and goes to Karakura High School she seems different from the rest of the kids at the school. Will she help or be a distraction to Ichigo and the Gotei 13?
1. Chapter 1

**I do own any characters except Runa Satu, Lee Oshima, Hanako Oshima, Makoto Oshima,** **Okami Noya,** and **Yumi Gui**

Dedicated to my loving family

and my caring friends.

Runa entered the school grounds of Karakura High School. It seemed like hundreds of eyes staring at her as she walked on the path way. Not only just being new to the school, but shes new to the whole town.

Runa is an orphan who came from Tokyo. Her foster parents before the ones in Karakura Town couldn't stand her any more. Was it because she ignored them or was it almost every night she went to the tallest, clearest spot on a hill and watch the moon and stars while she listened to her music. It seemed so peaceful when there's nothing around to bother her and her music cut off all the sounds that hurt her most.

Runa got transferred to a place called Karakura town and now lives with the Oshima family. Mr. and Mrs. Oshima and there son Lee are very nice. Runa is now starting high school and hopes to act differently then she did in Tokyo.

Runa POV

After getting off the path way I entered the building. I got my schedule from the office and headed toward my first class. Even thought the bell hasn't rung yet I knew it was going to take some time to get there because of how big the school was.

I got off one hall way and went on to another. I then heard a sound of a man screaming someones name.

"I-CHI-GOO" The voice screamed down the hall way.

I turned around in confusion and a boy with orange hair that was heading in a different direction was just standing there. Suddenly another boy with brown shaggy hair attempted to jump on the orange haired boy, but he was to fast he turned out of the way and the brown haired boy missed him and fell on me.

My eyes were full of shock and the boy on top of me was blushing so was I, his eyes were sealed shut and there was a smile glued on his face. He scratched the back of his neck and I saw embarrassment in his face.

"U-um well I'm really sorry." He said to me in a casual voice.

"Uh can get off me please." I asked him.

"Oh yea I'm sorry I forgot." He told me.

With that he got off me and helped me up. I wiped the dirt off my skirt and looked up to the hand that was in front of me.

"Hi I'm Keigo Asano." he said cheerfully.

I looked at the hand for a minute and shook it.

"Um Runa." I told him.

"You must new here do you any help finding your way?" he asked me

"Oh um yea thanks." I replied.

He looked at my schedule while I looked to see if the orange haired boy who was Ichigo I think was still there. I looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. I don't think he even bothered looking to see what happened.

"AH there we are..." Keigo said.

"Well..." I said.

"Ha, your in my class." Keigo said cheerfully.

"Oh okay thanks." I responded.

The bell rang and I followed Keigo off to class. I walked into the room and again eyes staring at me except one pair they belonged to a orange haired boy.

"WAIT..." Keigo shouted but no one seemed to look at him except for me.

"Why are you in my class if your a grade under us?" Keigo questioned.

"Haha well you see I'm in honor classes so I take classes that are a grade higher than me" I said.

"Whaaa-"

Keigo was interrupted by the teacher who was telling us to take our seats. Everyone sat down except for me.

"Good morning class today we have a new student, her name is Runa Satu, she is in honor classes along with Okami. Now Runa I will expect more from you since your in honor classes. Now you can take a seat next to Okami."

She pointed to the front where a smiling girl with blonde hair ponytails was siting there drawing. I took my seat and the girl looked over at my gave me a smile."

"Hi." she said and turned back to her drawing.

I peeked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing it was hard to see but I looked like a girl with black hair a yellow highlights. I have to say it wasn't bad. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Hi." I said in return.

**Thanks guys for reading chapter one, I will try to post a new chapter by Friday or sooner.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol I'm sorry I totally cant see if I'm writing things like I want to, I will try to be better on my grammar. Next I wanted to inform you that this is after the time skip just to let you know. Again thanks for reading I'm just glad some people have taken interest in my story.**

**Runa's POV**

I exited the building to go have lunch, I didn't have much in my bag except for a sandwich of some sort, an apple, and a juice box. I headed over to a tree where no one was and sat down, and then leaned my back against its trunk. I closed my eyes for moment and once I opened it there was a perky blonde girl with ponytails in front of me. She held her bagged lunch in front of her and stared down at me with a smile.

"Ah!" I jumped I little when I saw her not expecting her arrival.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you like that. I just wanted to know if I can sit with you for lunch." She asked me.

"Oh um yea, your Okami right?" I asked her.

"Yep! Okami Noya is my name, but you can just call me Okami." She said to me while gesturing to herself with a smile that's just to happy.

She sat down in front of me, not taking her eyes off me. I pulled my sandwich out of the bag and took a bite out of it.

"Um, Runa..." She said.

"Yes" I replied and took another bite.

"C-can we be friends?" She asked.

"Oh, yea, sure." I said.

"YAY!" She shouted and hugged me.

"U-u-uh"

"I'm so glad your my friend, now we can eat lunch together everyday, have slumber parties, and OH you should come to my friend Yumi Gui's party tomorrow tonight, you have to come it would be so much fun!"

"U-uh" Still in shock from what just happened.

"Um I-I don't know if can come." I said and scratched the back of my neck.

"Aw" She pouted it looked like she was about to cry.

I couldn't stand to see anyone like this.

"I-I guess I can ask my parents." I said.

"Yay!" She cheered.

The bell rang and she headed off to class. I got myself up and did the same.

**4 hours later**

School let out and I walked home. Once I entered the house I smelled something that smelled like cookies. I walked into the kitchen and sure enough there was Mrs. Oshima pulling a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Oh, hi Runa." She said with a cheerful voice

"Hi Mrs. Oshima." I said.

"Oh, no need to go all formal on me just call me Hanako, besides how was your first day in high school?" She asked.

"Fine" I replied.

"Ok, would like a cookie?" She asked

"Sure, thanks." I took one and headed off to my room they prepared a few days ago.

I sat down at my desk and opened my books. I attempted to study but just couldn't get my mind off what happened today. I usually don't have a problem with studying so, I got my mp3 player and listened to music. I leaned back in my chair I closed my eyes.

I woke up and jolted myself to a clock.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself.

I headed toward my wardrobe and pulled a uniform out of it and closed it. I slid it on as fast as I could and headed toward the front door.

"Where you heading off to in such a hurry?" Mrs. Oshima asked.

"Oh I promised to help Mr. Oshima and Lee out in the diner tonight if that's fine." I informed her.

"Oh, ok, do you need a flash light it's kinda dark outside." She asked concerned.

"No I'll be fine, thanks anyways." I said as I left the house.

"The moon is my light." I said as I shut the door.

I ran down the street and entered the diner.

"Your late" Mr. Oshima said in a stern voice.

"I-I'm sorry I lost track while studying, I'll come 30 minuets earlier tomorrow to catch up on the time I missed today." I said.

I heard laughing in the kitchen. It was Lee, I didn't see what was so funny.

"Wow calm down I was just joking everybody gets side tracked some times." Mr. Oshima said as he messed up my hair.

Lee came up to me with a smile still planted on his face and handed me an apron and a pad with a pen. I took it and started taking orders.

After an hour has passed I headed toward the order window giving Mr. Oshima the orders that I recently took. The door opened and the bell rung.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled to the group who came in the diner.

I gave the orders to Mr. Oshima and walked quickly to the group. It was an odd looking group of people. There was a girl with long brown/orange hair, a pale looking boy with glasses and black hair that covered his eye, a dark tan man with brown hair, another girl with shoulder length black hair, and boy with orange hair. They all were from my class except for the girl with black hair.

"WAIT YOU!" I yelled at the boy with orange hair.

They all looked at me with a strange face except for the tan man.

"Do I kno-" The orange haired boy was interrupted.

"YOU LEFT ME LYING THERE ON THE GROUND WITH THAT BOY KEIGO LAYING ON ME WITHOUT EVEN BOTHERING SEEING WHAT HAPPENED" I yelled at him.

He looked at me with suspicion and said "I guess I'm sorry."

"*sigh* I guess I can't hold a grudge, ok whatever what do you want?" I asked them.

"Wow, they all look so good I just can't decide, hmm give me what you recommend." The orange/brown haired girl said.

"I hope you like pork ramen." I said with a smile.

"I'll have the yakitori" The boy with glasses said.

"I'll have the yakiniku" The tan boy said.

"I'll have some onigiri" The black haired girl said.

"I'm getting the beef curry" Ichigo said.

"Ok I'll get back to you in a few minutes." I said.

After a few minutes I gave them there food and they started eating. It was a bit slow so I didn't have to do anything really, I know it sounds weird but I just kept staring at them. It was like I was waiting for something to happen. They just sat there and talked in such a low voice, so I couldn't hear them, it was like they did it on purpose.

Then something did happen a little pendant thing Ichigo pulled out of his pocket was flashing. They all looked concerned and immediately got up, payed for the food, and left without saying anything. The pendent Ichigo held looked familiar but I can't remember where I've seen it.

"I'll be right back." I yelled to Mr. Oshima and Lee.

"Ok don't be gone to long I need your help cleaning up" Mr. Oshima yelled

"Ok" I yelled back

I followed them down the street and found Ichigos body on the ground. I was freaked out and tried to see if he was ok, then I heared it.

"RWAAAAR"

"Ha now I know" I mumbled to myself

**Wow I did this chapter in one day! Ok don't kill me on the foods I don't know what Japanese people eat so I um googled it. Now thanks for reading chapter 2 of A time to look in the sky. Byeeeeeee! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys I wanna give you a description on what Runa looks like. Runa has long brown/red hair going down to her thighs, dark lavender eyes, what she wears for normal clothes is a sweatshirt that's pushed up in the sleeves, jeans, and she has a headset around her neck. That's really it, enjoy!**

**Runa's POV**

"RWAAR"

The roar went off again but it was different and came from a different direction. I saw Ichigo and everyone else who was at the diner with him run in the direction of the first roar. I started to go back to the diner and then I was stopped by a sound of a familiar scream.

"Keigo!" I said.

**Keigo's POV**

The hollow stood in front of me, there was nothing I could do except let out a scream and hopefully someone would come and help. A shingami appeared in front of me and sliced the mask down, then the hollow disintegrated.

"Oh, thanks Ichi-... R-Runa?"

**Runa's POV**

Runa what are you doing he-"Keigo got interrupted.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked him.

"Well I don't know if I can really." Keigo said.

"Well you can keep this a secret or I can swipe your memory?" I bargained with Keigo.

"Ha ha, yea I can keep it a secret." Keigo said.

"Ha, good. Bye Keigo see ya around." I said with a smile.

With that I launched myself up on to the closest roof and jumped from roof to roof away from the scene.

**Later that night**

After cleaning up the diner and came home, I went to bed.

"Come on lets go over here, there's a lot of berries here for dinner tonight."

"Ha ha, ok Runa."

*****Bush rustles*****

"Uh, uh, uff"

"Mother! Are you alright?"

"Mommy!"

"Yea I'm fine"

"But, Mother you seriously injured."

"M-mommy, a-are you going to be ok?"

"Yes Runa I'll be fine. *coughs blood*"

"MOMMY! Mommy no don't leave me, I-I need you."

"Don't worry Runa I will never leave you... The moon doesn't leave you when day comes, like the moon I will always be here, you just have to look hard enough. Ok?"

"O-ok"

I then woke up. I remember that day, she died soon after and my brother was the only one left to take care of me. I walked over to my window and starred up at the moon.

"You said you would always be with me, but where are you." I said to my self.

I woke up in the morning and got ready for school. I then took my bag and threw it over my shoulders.

"Bye see ya when I get back" I yelled to the half awake house.

"Ok sweety" Mrs. Oshima called back.

I was walking to school thinking about what happened last night.

"Maybe I should of erased his memory" I thought

I knocked into someone who also wasnt paying.

"Sorry" We said in unison.

I looked up to an unfamiliar face.

"Um, hi I'm Runa." I told her.

She looked up at the sound of my name.

"So your the girl Okami informed me about." She asked me.

"Um, who are you exactly?" I asked her

"Oh, yea, sorry im Gui, Yumi." The girl told me.

"Oh, yea you the one that's hosting that party tonight." I said

"Yea, hope you can show up." She said

"Well bye gotta go." She said as she walked on campus and soon I followed.

The bell rung soon after and I headed off to class.

**After school**

As I left the school building I started home. As I walked I saw a park that seemed abandoned. It was a pretty place. The wind blew the leaves off threes and landed on the ground making another layer in the earth. I gave a small smile and changed my coarse. I walked up a small hill and and sat down. Even though the hill was small it seemed like I could see miles and miles away. The wind blew in my face and some more leaves fell off the trees. Winter was coming and another year I will be here in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I've been meaning to get more chapters out but you know the end of the school year we have finals and other crap to do I hope at least I can get some chapters out over summer. Don't give up on me. Ok so I meant to put Runa's bio at the end of chapter 3 but I was in a rush so I'm putting it here. Runa loves music and hates being looked down on. Her favorite color is metallic blue and her favorite food is purin I guess that's it.**

**Runa's POV**

I sat their looking out at the view when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around at the sound of the voice.

"Ha, hey didn't expect to see you here." The boy said.

"Oh, Keigo, hi." I responded as I turned my head back around.

Keigo sat down next to me.

"So what are you doing out here?" Keigo asked

"Nothing really, but I should be asking you the same." I told him

"I was just walking around when I saw you here." Keigo informed

"Oh, I see." I said as looked at the sun starting to set.

"Whats wrong?" Keigo asked

"Huh, what do you mean?" I replied

"You look dazed." He said

"I-its nothing." I said

"Oh come on you can tell me I swear I won't tell." Keigo said with a smile.

"I told you its nothing." I argued

I got up a started walking as I looked at the sun that was starting to disappear. Then a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around confused.

"Y-you are a shinigami right so that means you don't have a place to stay. You can stay the night at my place." Keigo said blushing

"Huh" I said curiously

"I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but you don't seem to have a place and it seems to be getting dar-" Keigo was cut off

"ha, ha" I giggled a little at what he was saying

"I think you misunderstand me I'm not a shinigami, well I am but I don't do what normal shinigami do. Anyways thanks for the offer but I live in a foster home." I said turning around about to start off again.

"So are you rogue?" He asked

"What do you mean?" I asked him

"Your not a normal shinigami and you live in a foster family not in the soul society so are you rogue" he asked

"No... I was never with the soul society in the first place. I lived there but I never was never in the gotei 13, I was just a daughter of one of the major clans." I told him

"Then why are you living here in the world of the living?" He asked

"I guess I can't keep anything from you, well it started out a long time ago. I was young lived in the soul society with my brother, my mom, and dad. My dad was in the gotei 13 and was the captain of the 7th division. My mom stayed home and cooked her home cooked meals, they were great, and my brother was training to be in the the gotei 13. I stayed home and did what every kid my age would do. One day my brother got in the gotei 13 and became third seat of the 5th division. My brother, My father and three other people were sent out on an experiment to see if they could create some way possible to go into a gegai without having a separate body. Later my father found out they were not working for the gotei but for a independent organization, who just wanted to use this power for some other use, but I was never told what. My brother and father continued the research but kept everything to them selves and never told the other three other people. Eventually they found out a way to be able to do this ability. They created a wooden amulet that had the shape of a griffin on it, inside the amulet held the ability to go into a gigai without having a separate body. To use the ability they had to where the amulet but only the user can take it off. My father and brother needed a place to hide it from the organization so they wouldn't get it and do their plan. They decided that I would be the last place for them to search and they gave it to me to put around my neck. I lived my life normally after my family quite the experiment. The organization found it strange that my family all of a sudden quite it and found out they were doing their own experiments. The organization decided to spy on my family. Once we realized that they were spying on us it was to late to get the gotei 13 involved in it, so we left to go to the world of the living so they wouldn't get to me. Me, my brother, my father, and my mother all left to go through the senkaimon. The people in the organization followed us so my father stayed back to fight them off so the rest of us could carry on. But then we saw the cleaner, once my dad finished fighting the soldiers sent by the organization, he was to late the cleaner got him and he never returned. Later me, my mother, and my brother lived out in the woods on the world of the living. It was a normal day me and my brother were getting berries for dinner that night when we heard our mother come out from the bushes, she was panting and was very injured. She was held hostage and was told if she didn't give them the information on where I was she would be killed. She refused and escaped but was still very badly injured. She lost to much blood and died in my brothers arms. Later on it was just me and my brother he wanted me to know how to defend my self so he trained me how to fight. One day we were training out in a field, when we heard the sound of a hollow, it was close by my brother wanted me to run away but I refused, I wanted to fight it to show I was strong enough. The hollow jumped up and landed right in front of us. I ran up to it taunting it so it would fight me. The hollow noticed me and started fighting with me. Then the hollow knocked the sword out of my hands and made me fall to the ground. The hollow then came after me with its claws. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to pierce in my body, but I didn't feel anything. When I opened my eyes my brother was in front of me facing the hollow. The hollows mask was cracked in half and my brother was pierced by the hollow claws. The hollow disintegrated and my brother fell to the floor. He told me to take his zanpakuto and to go into my gigai so the organization and hollows won't find me easily. I did what I was told and buried him in the woods next to mother. I was on my own walking down the streets and in the allies of the town, I was then caught by the police and soon I ended up in a adoption center, but nobody wanted me."

"Th-They all died because of me, they all died in vain because of me!" I yelled starting to cry.

Keigo got up and walked to me. He then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Stop it, they wouldn't want to see you like this, they did what they did for a reason, so no, it wasn't in vain, so please stop crying!" Keigo said confident

"Y-your right, thank you." I said calming down

With that I looked out at the night sky and saw a couple of snow flakes fall from the stars.


End file.
